leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Floaroma Town
Floaroma Town (Japanese: ソノオタウン Sonoo Town) is a town in the region of Sinnoh, known for its honey and vividly scented flowers that grow everywhere. It is the first area where Berries from non-player characters are available in Generation IV. Notable landmarks include the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in the middle of town, the Floaroma Meadow found to the north, and an -exclusive Contest Hall. In , Floaroma Town has wooden arches at its entrances, among other things. Slogan Vivid & Scented (Japanese: The town that smells vividly of flowers.) History and tradition According to the townspeople, Floaroma Town was once a barren and desolate hill. People started planting flowers around it to cheer up the place, but nothing would grow. Then, someone expressed thanks for a blessing of nature, and the whole hill burst into bloom. It is theorized that was the cause of the sudden burst of flowers, given it being the Gratitude Pokémon, and its ability to "instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers," according to its Pokédex entry. Places of interest Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop The Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop offers players the game's first Berries, equipment needed for raising Berries, and a number of Accessories in exchange for Berries. Floaroma Meadow The Floaroma Meadow is an area accessed through the flowers in the northeast section of Floaroma Town proper, but still part of the town according to the Town Map. The first time the player visits Floaroma Town, the entrance to the meadow is blocked by two Team Galactic grunts. After defeating one by the Valley Windworks, the must return to defeat them and gain access to a honey tree, a man who sells honey, and the key to Valley Windworks. A path in Floaroma Town leading to the meadow begins with a sign which reads: Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , the population of Floaroma Town is 29, a rather high number for such a small town. Apparently this is caused by the alluring aroma of the typical flowers and honey of the town. The majority of the townspeople are female. Pokémon Platinum In , the population of Floaroma Town is now 30. Poké Mart | }} }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items }} Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop Random Berries A girl in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop will give out a random Berry once per day. Trainers Pokémon Platinum On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, the Trainer will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / |None|026|Raichu|♀| / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} In the anime In the , Floaroma Town was first mentioned in Wild in the Streets!, where Marian announced that a Pokémon Contest was scheduled to take place there. and first arrived in Floaroma Town in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!, where they attended a Poffin-cooking class given by Forsythia at the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. was a natural at making good Poffins, whereas took a little time to get the perfect recipe for . Ash, however, was completely unsuccessful and failed to produce high-quality Poffins. Like several in the Sinnoh region, Floaroma Town is home to a Contest Hall. In Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, Dawn, , Jessilina, and many other Pokémon Coordinators entered the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest hoping to add the coveted Floaroma Ribbon to their collection. In the Performance Stage, Dawn used her , Kenny used his , and Jessilina used her . By showing the style and skill of their in an appealing manner, the three of them were able to impress the panel of judges enough to advance to the Battle Stage, which took place in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. In the end, Dawn emerged victorious, obtaining her first Contest Ribbon. The town appeared again in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where Forsythia was seen watering flowers together with her and . Ash and his friends stopped by Floaroma Town on their way to Sunyshore City for Ash's next Gym . They were shown inside the Pokémon Center, watching television as Marian announced that the next Pokémon Contest was slated to be held in Daybreak Town and would follow the Double Performance format. Legend says Floaroma Town was once barren and without any kind of vegetation. One day, a beautiful woman went atop the hill and expressed gratitude, which resulted in flowers growing exponentially. In the present day, the town is covered in flowers. The abundance of greenery is a part of the town's architectural style; the streets feature many flower beds and both the Pokémon Center and the Contest Hall are decorated with flowers. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , and all go to Floaroma Town in Honey For Combee. When Diamond accidentally knocks down a girl's tree, a swarm of attack the trio. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Floaroma Town in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Hareta meets his rival and friend, , there. This is where Hareta catches after Jun tells him that he needs more Pokémon. Trivia * In the 2009 Pokémon annual, Floaroma Town is incorrectly spelled as "Floarama". * In Oh, Do You Know The Poffin Plan?, a story was told about a woman who made all of the flowers, probably because they would otherwise need to show , which was not revealed at that time. The NPCs in-game simply say it was a Pokémon. * There is a tiny section of Floaroma Town that sits between the northern entrance to the Floaroma Meadow and the river by Fuego Ironworks. There is no grass or items to be found though. Name origin Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Towns Category:Platinum locations de:Flori es:Pueblo Aromaflor fr:Floraville it:Giardinfiorito ja:ソノオタウン zh:苑之镇